blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercuria Azothos
Mercuria Azothos is a wandering mage in Control Sequence. She will appear in Verse 3 as a side character. Basic Bio Mercuria is a wandering criminal practicing sorcery. However, she believes only in human strength, refusing to rely on the concepts of powers beyond. Despite her prowess with arcane arts, she greatly despises it. Raised in a secluded village somewhere near the remains of Ishana and just beyond the barriers that prevent access to the magic city. It was where she lived with her family minus her father who had been absent from her life since the Third War. Years later, her mother studying a theoretical power got her killed one day by the NOS' sudden assault, causing Mercuria to rely on magic simply to survive which annoyed and angered her. She would eventually escape from the men who also tried to harm her, though one man cornered her he would let her live for unknown reasons. She would meet with her brother in another city only to learn he departed as well to chase his own goals, telling her their paths would diverge in a note he left behind, revealing he was aware of the attack. With no one to turn to, and feeling her brother betrayed her, she sought to attack the NOS, meeting her partner, Eve in one of those battles. Together they wished to discover a way to disrupt the system and stop the surge of corrupted desires. She seeks to prove mankind can exist without reliance on powers beyond their understanding and wants to sever the idea of "Gods" entirely, believing it to be the reason why mankind's desires have distorted. She believes in the theoretical power called "Desire" but only when its born in the human heart, not when it's influenced or manipulated by outside forces. At an unknown point, there were 4 shards embedded in her, two in her eyes and two in her palms which have amplified her magic. But due to being human, she can't draw on it long. Encoded into each is the formula to summon either the powers of fire, water, air or earth, but only one at any time. Mercuria appears after Kagutsuchi’s events when she senses the powers of desire beginning to consume many. She like others takes her chances and tries to battle the system as she believes they’re responsible for perverting mankind’s wishes. Personality A somewhat bitter women, Mercuria displays a cold exterior, especially to her enemies and those she doesn't trust. Rather aggressive in tone and somewhat imperious, she shows no mercy to the people who cross her. Mercuria has an intense disdain for the ideals of the Magic Guild let upon the world, as well as the Clans, as both are examples o extremities she can't stand. She also doesn't like the Liberation Sector or the Rogue Sector, feeling they failed in their opportunity to save the world when they were blinded by their own hopes and that the world was ruined equally by them. This contributes to her choice to remain unaffiliated. In a lighter sense, she can be seen laughing alongside her comrades and is a very charismatic young woman. She has an air of strength about her. Mercuria also can't help but want to take notes on everything new, jumping at the opportunity to have brain food. She also has a pure wish to save the souls trapped by their desires which she believes the NOS is only worsening the situation of. Appearance Mercuria has dual colored eyes due to the surge of power, and she has horrible scaring across her eyes, neck, and along her arms toward her hands. The right eye is a golden sheen, while the left is pink. Peach-pink hair runs down ending in slightly curled ends that sit a bit past her shoulders in length, with the rest kept in a frayed out and bushy ponytail. Attire-wise she wears a cloak over the shoulders that goes down the length of her back and is silvery-white with a gold trimming on the corners and sides, as well as shoulders. The sleeves end just past her shoulders, where her hands are wrapped in elbow-length gloves. Her pants split at the sides down by her knees and lead into her ankle shin-length boots. History TBA Trivia *Mercuria's magic is based on the hypothetical universal solvent known as "Azoth". Her fire is a bright yellow (representing sulfur), her water magic a silvery liquid and her air magic is also represented in a silvery whipping aura (representing mercury), her earth magic is the color of pristine pink stalagmites or sometimes white constructs, (representing salt). Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Magic Users